Remind me how to breathe
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Discontinued: Read Author's Notice. Story will be complete in two days.
1. Prologue

**Remind me how to breathe**

**Warning: Slash, lemon, cursing, some OOCness (I will try to avoid it but I'm afraid that I won't be able to), mentions of killing, possible rape, and addictions, mixed genre story, creature characters, possibility of character death (however it is not a definate choice.), Sixth Year not HBP**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy seems to have lost all sense of hope. The air around him closes in and suffocates him. No longer able to break out of the sphere of misery he reaches out for someone to remind him how to breathe. **

**A / N: I suddenly feel a little gloomy. Submissive veela Draco is here. But unlike from my crossover this is serious. I will still add in my humorous way of destroying a Veela's seemingly perfect aura. Anyways, this story is actually on one whole document but I am cutting up the chapters. I won't put up the chapters all in one day because when I do stuff like that I barely get reviews (although I am really glad for those who favorited and reviewed even so and not to mention that not allt he chapters are typed on the document yet). Even though I don't rebel against readers for not reviewing I still would appreciate them. Remind me how to Breathe is inspired by serveral things. This story was inspired by a youtube video and the song was Learning how to breathe (can't remember by who). Then I found some of my old lyrics when I was young and it was called Remind me how to breathe. I rewrote them and that also inspired me to write this. My emotions also inspired me to write this. I may not be a great writer but I do realize that emotion is one of the key factors in writing. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will post the second chapter when I get a little bit of reviews. Have a nice evening.**

**Warning for this chapter: It is a short Prologue for the story. **

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A pale hand clung to the wall. The torches lighting up the dungeon like room flickered when a mysterious wind gave an eerie howl. Those slim fingers scratched the stone wall despite the slight pain in doing so. That hand lead to a body of a boy whose face was contorted in pain. A bead of sweat fell down from his brow but he didn't seem to notice. He gasped and his free hand let go of the tight grip he had on his black robes to hold onto the area over his heart. His knees quivered before falling onto the ground harshly.

_Not again. Not again. Not again. _His mind thought in panic. He opened his mouth to breath but he ended up coughing violently. A shimmer of an image flashed over his body. The image separated and for a split second he saw a mirror of what he looked like. The image shattered. He cursed inwardly. He bit down on his bottom lip to prevent a scream. His hand slid down the wall and landed on the ground in front of him. His vision was shaky as he went into another coughing fit.

Then silence is what greeted the gloomy room known as the Slytherin Common room. The fire finally stilled as the wind died down. The boy's grip over his heart lessoned and soon went to pull his shoulder length blond hair back. He licked his dry lips as he forced himself to crawl to one of the big black couches in the middle of the room. He gripped tightly on the end of the couch and lifted himself up. His whole body was trembling from the tremendous pain he just went through.

He took three steps to stand in front of the couch before turning around and falling onto his bum. He chuckled darkly before looking up at the dull ceiling with silver eyes.

"The life of a pureblood is great isn't it Draco Malfoy?" He muttered sarcastically.

…_Flashback One Year ago…_

"_What do you mean father?"_

_The older man sighed and pinched the area the bridge of his nose like he was fighting away a headache. "I mean your blood might not be as pure as you think, Draco."_

_Draco stared at him with wide eyed horror. His whole life he had been raised as a superior being, he followed it like a religion, and here was his father – the one who taught him all that he knew- telling him he might not be…_

_Draco shook his head in denial. "No- there is no way…"_

_Lucius lounged back casually yet elegantly on his sofa. His eyes were darkened and glazed over with bottled up anger. Though his exterior showed nothing but a blank mask. "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, however, it is true. Narcissa seems to have some creature blood somewhere in her family tree."_

_Draco's mind closed off as soon as Lucius called his mother by her name. He swallowed. "Where is mother?"_

"_There is no need to be concerned. Surely you don't think I would dispose of her, I will not let bad blood touch my hands."_

_Draco felt his throat dry up. He attempted to school his face when he noticed his fathers reprimanding look._

_**No where to escape. No where to run. It's closing in faster. **_

_Draco could feel panic build up within his chest. He licked his lips nervously. "What blood do you believe has tainted ours…?"_

"_Yours, not ours, Draco. You have inherited the blood of a Veela."_

_Draco didn't feel angry as much as he should of. He didn't even feel numb. Being a Veela meant being able to have a chance to find a soul mate. He did not find that so bad. The clock chimed and he gasped out as pain wracked his body._

"_Your inheritance is today, as is the dawn of your birthday, Draco." Lucius stood up as he watched his son fall off his chair and onto the ground screaming in pain. "For your sake I hope the Dark Lord finds use for you." A loud crack rang in the room._

_Draco never felt so alone in his life. The only company he had were the screams that echoed off the walls._


	2. Chapter One: Losing Air

**A/ N: Okay so I lied. I decided to put this chapter up already. Just to get whatever plot there is going. Not to mention I feel like I should put this up. I guess it is just anxiety? I don't know. Maybe I'll just put up the chapters I already have done.**

_---------_

**Chapter One**

* * *

Draco groaned as he heard someone calling him out of his sleep. He shook his head lightly wanting whoever it is to get the hint. A hand touched his shoulder and shook him lightly. He opened his eyes and snarled at the person.

His vision was hazy but soon cleared as his mind became more alert. He scooted up to the corner of the couch and pushed his hair back. "What do you want Zabini?"

The black boy gave a snort. He was tall, lean, and muscular. The boy had brawn just as much as he had brain. It was just hard to tell sometimes. Those brown eyes made Draco shiver for he knew they were calculating. Draco stood up not looking at his housemate once. His mind screamed as his bones ached in pain, telling him to stop as he took a step towards the boy's dorms.

"You should stop running Malfoy. It's been a year. You'll be dead by the end of this year if you don't tell him."

Draco paused. His head turned enough so that he could see the boy. He hesitated before answering. "So be it."

He ignored the distressed sigh from behind him.

* * *

Draco walked into the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him as usual. His silver eyes traveled over the hall lingering at the Gryffindor table. He winced before making his way to Slytherin table. He sat down ignoring Pansy's flirtatious words and sensual touches. His food appeared in front of him and he ate slowly. The weight on his shoulder that felt heavier then usual. He felt weaker than yesterday. He took a deep breath.

'_I can't let this happen now. Do not think of every detail today Malfoy.' _He told himself. Draco looked up when he felt something staring at him. He shivered as emerald eyes looked at him with disgust and hatred. His heart clenched. Draco set his jaw for the barrel of pain that slammed into him.

Draco lowered his eyes and concentrated on the taste of bacon. It had been one year since fate decided to screw him over. Him, a son of a Death Eater, who received a Veela inheritance and…

And…_No, no, no don't think of him. Just don't._

His eyes shadowed over with sadness. And Harry Potter as his soul mate. He stood up and walked over the bench. He rushed out of the Great Hall ignoring his housemates calling out to him. He ran all the way to the boy's restroom, not knowing someone was following him. He walked up into its entrance and up to one of the mirrors. He stared at his reflection. He dropped his glamour. His features were smooth, feminine with an air of masculinity, while his eyes were glowing silver instead of the light blue they once been. His body was slim and has a small curve at the waist– that every submissive have. He looked like he barely weighed ninety pounds and his hair looked sickly. He lifted a trembling hand and reached out to his reflection.

Draco's body began shivering. He felt the wind pick up and circling around him. He gasped and was able to catch hold of the sink before he fell. His mouth hung open taking gasps of much needed air. Then the air was starting to be cut off from him causing him to collapse on his knees. He clutched his heart. These pains were getting more frequent. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. The corners of his eyes were starting to haze and black dots started appearing and disappearing. These pains were also pushing him into darkness faster.

A hand touched his shoulder. The air seized and spreaded. His lungs cooled as air was welcomed in. He leaned back onto the body behind him and looked up. His muscles began to tense as he realized that someone was here. He squinted and his vision began to clear. There he was. The person who was always in the back of his mind. Those round spectacles smothering emerald green eyes while messy raven hair framed the boy's face. It was funny because Draco could have sworn he saw concern in those eyes. The eyes of Harry James Potter, of his rival, of his soul mate, of the boy-who-fucking-lived.

"We should get you to the Hospital Wing Malfoy." That delicious voice said. It still had an innocent tone to it. It was still the voice of a boy and not of a man. Draco hummed while shaking his head. After all he couldn't have anyone finding out what creature he is. "Malfoy I'm serious."

Draco shook his head again closing his eyes. This was a rare moment of contact with his mate. He was going to take all he could. He almost fell backwards when that body moved away but two strong hands caught him by the shoulders. His head rolled back and his eyes fluttered open again. He looked up at the raven. "You should leave me be Potter." He said in a cold tone that had his Veela side acting up. Draco let out a small gasp as he felt an arm go under his legs. Out of reflex his hands clung onto Harry's robes. "Potter-!" He started until he gave a small yelp from being lifted in the air. The hand on his shoulder tightened.

"Bloody hell you barely weigh a feather…"

Draco tried to struggle but his body was too tired. By the time they were out of the boy's restroom he had laid his head on Harry's shoulder. He tried to speak but nerves would win over and his jaw would snap shut. He closed his eyes and listened to Harry mutter under his breath. It was touching that most of the things Harry said had to do with his health. He wasn't sure how far they walked and by then the beating of Harry's heart eloped around his mind. _Th-Thump, Th-Thump, Th-Thump…_

It wasn't until he heard a voice- the voice of his mate's girlfriend that he snapped back to reality. He didn't open his eyes due to the fact it practically kill him if the two show a little affection in front of him. He wasn't ready for the darkness – not yet.

"Harry! What are you doing with Malfoy?" That young, innocent voice asked. Draco shifted in Harry's arms. Neither seemed to notice. Draco could feel his heart break from the lack of attention.

"He collapsed in the boy's restroom. I don't think he can move on his own." Harry said quietly. Draco assumed that the raven thought he was asleep.

"He does look a bit pale. Do you want me to explain to Professor McGonagall for you?"

"Please Gin? I'd really appreciate it." Harry said with fondness. Draco decided that this was enough. The blond couldn't listen to this without having another attack. He groaned and blinked making sure to pick up his arm to cover up his watering eyes.

"Where the…-" He said purposely slurring his words.

"Thought you'd be out longer." Harry commented sourly. He was probably upset that his chat with the Weasley was over. Draco shifted and tried to get out of Harry – _**Potter's**_ arms. Potter, startled by the sudden movement, accidently let go of the blond. Draco yelped and thanks to Potter's reflexes the raven caught him around the chest before he could fall. Draco winced at the tight hold but struggled to keep his footing. He held onto Potter's shoulders until he knew he could stand straight.

"Not that I don't appreciate the concern, Potter, but I have to be going." Draco said taking a step back. He felt a soft hand on his arm and he flinched away from the touch. He looked to the side. '_Oh no, please Weaslette don't give me that look. I can't hate you with a look like that.' _His mind begged the girl to stop looking at him with such pity and concern. He backed away from the two Gryffindor unaware that he looked like a cornered and frightened rabbit.

"Malfoy…you aren't in condition to be moving around." Potter said softly, taking a step forward. Draco just stepped back and turned to the side not looking at them. "I think you should-"

"Do I look like I care?" He said in a pitiful attempt to sound like a spoiled brat. He gave them one glance and walked away from them ignoring the confused/hurt look that haunted his mind.

Once he was far away and alone, checking for anyone this time, he leaned against the wall clutching his chest tightly. He wasn't crying. His cheeks weren't wet with tears. There was absolutely no way he could be crying right now. After all it wasn't like he was dying. Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright. _Everything will be alright._

**Right?**


	3. Chapter Two: Interference

**Warnings: The story will seem like its moving fast. The pace will slow down later on in the story.**

**--------**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Draco trudged his way into Transfiguration. His glamour was up and running so if anyone noticed him he would look like a healthy pureblood brat. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he didn't even need his Veela instinct to tell him who it was. Draco sat down quietly right next to Theodore Nott who slept.

Professor McGonagall jumped up from her desk transforming from a cat to a human. Her wrinkled face seemed younger as she had a temporary frown on her face. Her tongue clicked as she saw two empty seats one in the first row and another in the back. Her eyes wandered the students.

"Well I guess Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Bulstrode won't be joining us today." McGonagall's wand appeared in her hand faster than you could blink. She turned around and walked to the front, her dress following her. With a swish of the wand she transfigured the cup in front of her into a chair. The class watched with a bored expression knowing the Professor's habit for overdramatic starts. "If you would turn to page 234 in your book we will begin today's lecture with…"

Draco absently flipped through the pages of the book. His eyes blurred and he cursed the heavens. He could just feel another attack coming on. He should have known. He shook his head feeling a bit paranoid with those eyes staring at his back. Blinking a few times seemed to help and he bit his lip as the pain started seeping in.

These attacks…started during the summer. They started due to the fact that he found his mate but he wasn't acting on it. There were plenty of reasons why he didn't act on it too. First it was Harry Potter, second because he was Draco Malfoy, third the Weaslette, fourth did he mention it was Harry Potter?

His mate was happy with the way his life was. Draco didn't want to take it all away. They had been bitter enemies for five years of their life. Draco is a son of a Death Eater, not to mention one with a deteriorating mind. It was frightening to think of what could happen. Draco gasped as he heard a thump next to him. His head turned to the side where his friend laid. The class was murmuring and snickering especially when Theodore rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. The boy took his seat next to his friend again. Draco leaned away as the other got close. Theodore Nott has had a crush on him ever since fourth year. He would get flirted and touched by Theodore too many times to count. Eventually it became slightly annoying since the blond had mentioned the fact that they were friends many times. Now that he was a Veela it was just bloody painful.

Theodore sent Draco a hot look before sitting up straight and flipping through the pages. Professor McGonagall flicked her wand, still lecturing, and the whole class was on the right page. Draco winced as his hand got hit with a heavy set of pages. He removed his hand from the area and glared at her. She sent him a small apologetic look before continuing on with the lecture.

It was ten minutes later when she put them to work. Draco stared at his cup and wondered why they were doing this simple lesson. He shook his head and swished his wand. The cup easily turned into a chair and McGonagall looked surprise that he got it on the first try. He looked sadly at the chair. Veela magic was practically supreme in Transfiguration and Herbology. The class flew by after that. Draco gathered his books and left the classroom as quickly as he could after that. He was about ten steps away from the classroom when he heard someone call his name. He picked up the pace recognizing his friend's voice. It wasn't until he felt a hand catch his arm that he stopped completely. He gave his friend a pleading look.

"Theo, please, not today." He whispered making sure his eyes looked around cautiously. He had to make it seem like he wanted his reputation of Slytherin prince. Theodore smirked at the sight. Draco snatched his wrist away knowing that under the glamour there would be bruise. He was too fragile for this shit now. Draco glared at the boy. "Don't touch me again Theo. I'm getting tired of warning you." He said menacingly. He turned walking away from his friend who looked at the blond with concern.

He ignored the fact that Theodore just ran along to his side. It was almost like the boy was a lost puppy and Draco, despite all his attempts, cannot hate a puppy. He vaguely listened to Theodore talking. He was amused as the brunette thought it fit to wave his arms about as a lunatic. He might get annoyed that Theodore liked him and followed him around but…his friend had an understanding of compassion. Something many Slytherin's found admirable in this day and age. Draco discreetly found himself looking at the ground. It had become a habit especially after he caught his mate- after he caught Potter making out with the Weaslette. Draco blinked out of the terrifying flashback as Theodore placed a hand around his waist. Draco winced and pulled away harshly. Draco opened his mouth to speak but his jaw went slack as Theodore gave him a pleading look. Draco cursed in his mind. Theodore was completely in love with him – and the boy knew he could never return those feelings. Draco looked away.

"I know. We're just friends. Aren't I allowed to give comfort to a friend?" Theodore said softly.

Draco shook his head. "It's too intimate."

Theodore nodded and he pulled Draco away from the wall. Both ignored the looks that people sent them. Draco walked with Theodore until they had to go their separate ways. Draco ignored the look his friend gave him and went onto his next class. Draco was suddenly hit with an idea. Dumbledore probably knew that Harry was his mate. Nothing gets by that old goat. It would explain why Potions was immediately followed by Transfiguration. Now that he thought about it the class after that is with that oaf Hagrid.

Then Draco wondered why the old coot hasn't said anything to Potter. Maybe the Headmaster was well aware of the dangers. That seemed more plausible then a cold hearted headmaster who would like to see a Malfoy perish slowly. Draco knew he was close to the classroom when he heard voices chatting. Class has not started yet, obviously. He looked up and froze. His chest was on fire and he swore he could have heard his heart shatter once again.

There they were. Perfectly content. Potter and Weaslette kissing. Draco closed his eyes and swayed. There it was. That pain. That ache. The longing. The air soon circled around him and he felt as if someone casted a crucio on him a hundred times repeatedly. He gasped as his lung began to burn. He was wheezing, desperate to get air. He vaguely heard people screaming and gasping as he fell to his knees. A familiar voice screamed his name and he heard footsteps rushing towards him. Another voice was calling his surname. Draco guessed his glamour was off because he heard someone whisper 'he looks so ill.' Pity was something he didn't need. Not about this. Draco's eyes fluttered open. Everything was a haze. He saw someone with black skin holding him.

"Blaise…" he whispered out painfully. He began to have a coughing fit and his eyes tear up. His throat felt like it was on fire.

"Draco listen to my voice. Just keep on listening." Blaise begged. "SOMEONE GET BLOODY POMFREY ALREADY!"

Draco gave a chuckle as his friend started cursing. The black dots started destroying his hazy sight. His eyes widen and his hand flew to his chest. He tried curling up into a ball. He felt another pair of hands on him. These hands were warm compared to how cold he felt. It was funny how you could be burning up inside yet be cold on the outside. Those hands seemed to bring back some of his vision. He looked up and all he could see is green. Draco whimpered and tried to curl back into his ball. NO, just let him die already. He couldn't look at those eyes. Not when it was something he couldn't have. Potter's hands kept his hold. It was funny. It was almost like Potter knew that he needed him.

Draco shivered. What if Potter knew this whole time? What if he knew that he was a Veela? Half-Veela – the concept is the same either way. Would that mean he deliberately wanted him to be in pain?

Draco gave a small screamed and shook his head. _No, no, no, no, no. Please no. Worse than rejection. Don't think. Don't think. _Those hands pulled him against that strong chest, or did it just seem strong after a bloody year of pain? It was something. He felt himself being lifted into the air. Potter muttered something about wasting time and Draco felt as wind smacked him in the face. Draco breathed because he knew he finally could without hurting. He just let Potter carry him. Draco found it surprising that the boy wasn't exhausted. After all no one could really run and carry another without getting tired. Draco leaned against the heat radiating off Potter. The Veela inside him was purring in content. He nearly closed his eyes but the movement stopped. He blinked as the doors opened and Madam Pomfrey stood there looking worried. The student behind her happened to be Neville Longbottom who looked like he just had the night of his life. He was out of breath and his hair and clothes were a mess.

Madam Pomfrey ushered them in. Draco protested muttering something about being fine. It wasn't just Longbottom's incredulous stare that shut him up. He scowled as he was placed on the bed like some sort of fragile baby. It was then he realized he probably looked as fragile as that since his glamour was off. He crossed his arms and pouted as the old woman practically smothered him. He wanted to take that wand away from her as she waved it at almost every part of his body. He sighed in relief when the woman had a confused look on her face.

She turned to the two boys. "Are you sure he was in pain? The statistic spells show nothing of the sort. He just needs to gain some more weight. This should be easy with a couple of potions and plenty of food." Draco wanted to complain but decided against it. The Medi-witch was a demon when it comes to a student's health. There was no way he would win.

Potter and Longbottom both had a confused look on their faces. Longbottom looked shyly at the ground and rubbed his knuckles together. "B-b-but Madam Pomfrey everyone saw him. He was clutching his chest and he-he-he looked like he couldn't breathe."

Madam Pomfrey looked over at Potter who nodded in confirmation. Madam Pomfrey turned back to the blond who flinched at her look. "From what Mr. Longbottom told me your glamour suddenly separated and shattered. As a Medi-Witch, I heard and seen over many magic over the years- Veela's are the only ones who make a glamour like that. Mr. Malfoy, are you keeping something from us?"

Draco set his jaw. His eyes narrowed as he gave the three a nasty glare. He swallowed before answering. "Now why would you think that? I would think that over the years you would be able to detect such blood in my system Madam Pomfrey."

"If you were a Full-blooded Veela then yes I would have. However…" Her gaze softened. "If you are Half-Veela the blood would not be made known until your inheritance. From your records you received it last year yes?"

Draco's lips pressed together. Damn it. "That is correct. However it doesn't mean-"

"The symptoms you were supposedly displaying is what every normal Veela, or Half-Veela, go through when they are deprived of their mate."

Draco stared into her old brown eyes. He looked away from that piercing gaze and cursed. This woman had the gall to say such things in front of two Gryffindor's he happened to loathe. Well at least he loathed one of them right now. The other is someone he wanted to hate.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, would you be delighted to tell me who your mate is so I can call for him or her? You are on the brink of death and I won't have anyone dying in my Hospital Wing."

Draco gave a low chuckle. He felt three pair of eyes watching him. Madam Pomfrey huffed and he imagined she put her hands on her hips. "This is no laughing matter Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco looked up at her. His eyes glinting with sadness. "I have lived without my mate for a year Madam Pomfrey. Surely you can identify a lost cause."

The silence was eerie. Draco shivered as last night came to him. He could almost hear that non-existent howl of the wind.

"How are you still alive…?" Madam Pomfrey asked quietly.

"I will protect my mate at whatever cost Madam. Even if it is from myself."

"Then I assume your mate is alive and well?" She said. The woman shook her head and turned to the boys.

"Why are you still here? Surely you have class."

"B-"

"Explain quietly to Professor Snape of Mr. Malfoy's…condition. Also ask tell him to whip up a few nutrient potions for me. Now off you go."

And the two idiots left stumbling and stuttering their way out. Madam Pomfrey immediately closed the doors and rushed to the blond. "Mr. Malfoy surely you know that you will die by the end of this year if you-"

"I have been well aware of that fact for a while now Ma'am." Draco answered. His tone was rude, he needed it to be. He was practically broken inside. No one was allowed to see him broken unless it was a trusted friend or his mate.

And his mate will never have the chance to see it.

"Ah, and are you ready to die Mr. Malfoy?" An old, very much male voice asked from the doorway. Draco looked to the side and sighed in exaggeration. Really now, since when did everyone suddenly come to his aid?

Draco stumbled across his words. He wanted to lie to the old man. He wanted to scream at the old man. However everything about him led to an honest answer. Dumbledore can do that to you. He was someone you could be honest to and he wouldn't even be honest with you. He would offer some of his old age wisdom but he could never be honest to you. "No. I am not."

The Headmaster walked towards him slowly. Draco sniffed at the man's attire like he has been doing since he was eleven. Fashion sense did not start or end with the Headmaster.

"Madam Pomfrey may I ask for some privacy. I wish to talk to Mr. Malfoy alone."

The woman looked at Draco worriedly before leaving the area. "Not to long Headmaster I wish to give him some-"

"I will do my best to make haste."

The old woman huffed and closed the door to the Hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore summoned a Lemon Drop out of nowhere and held it towards Draco. The blond gave him a stare and shook his head slightly. The old man shrugged and popped it in his mouth.

"Your mate is Harry Potter."

Draco cringed but nodded. Why can't one thing get by this coot?

"There is a reason why you aren't giving Harry a choice, I assume."

Draco remained silent and closed his eyes. He nodded.

"You suspect he was aware of your status even though you haven't said a word to him?"

Draco wasn't sure if the old man observed that or he could access anyone's mind without really looking. Despite that he nodded.

"If it was true what would happen Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco bit his lip so he wouldn't whimper. "I would want to die."

"What if he was waiting for you to speak up?"

Draco snorted. "I doubt it. If he was the Veela side of me would be delighted. My human logic would be dreading the refusal."

"Of course it is normal to not want to die. However I believe dying is another grand adventure." Dumbledore said with a mysterious voice. Draco rolled his eyes. _Yeah you would think that._

"I'm glad you think so Mr. Malfoy."

Draco jumped and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Maybe the old man could read his mind.

"I assure that is not the case. Now onto the matter at hand, Harry is not aware of your condition."

Draco let out a relieved breath. "I must let you know Mr. Malfoy I do not agree with your decision completely." The headmaster brushed his beard as if some crumbs were on it. "Yet I do. Your father isn't exactly the best man I would want around young Harry."

"Then you shouldn't bother talking to me."

"I wish for Harry's happiness. Despite your family's background and your history with Harry I believe you hold that key."

Draco looked at the Headmaster. He threw his head back and laughed. He wiped a tear from his eye but it was not a happy one. "You- You old fool. You cannot seriously believe that."

"I may be a fool but out of the two of us here who is the bigger one?"

Draco froze. He glared maliciously at the old man. "I will protect my mate. Even if it from myself." He repeated.

"Your mate doesn't need protecting. Never from you, surely you realized that over the years."

"You do realize if the Dark Lord finds out-"

Dumbledore looked surprised. Draco inwardly cheered for the look on that coots face. "You do not mean to tell me your father, nor Voldemort has figured out who your mate is?"

"My father won't move an inch towards me from a thirty mile radius without mentioning something about bad blood. The Dark Lord refuses to believe that anyone other than him could be my mate and that my Veela blood is temporarily defective." Draco said casually.

The old man's face darkened with worry and sorrow. "You mean to tell me Voldemort has taken interest in you."

Draco nodded hesitantly. It was one reason why he cursed his Veela blood. The allure the Veela side was sending off last summer was strong. He learned to control it in the few months he had before going to school but even afterwards the Dark Lord was convinced to have the blond. "He wishes for an heir. My father will be sending me home this winter break."

"In your condition Mr. Malfoy-"

"I would die yes." Draco leaned back on the pillow and looked at the ceiling. "If he found out Harry Potter, off all people, is my mate then he would most likely attempt to kill him before-"

"He already has tried to kill Harry more than once. You know this. So what exactly are you protecting?"

"If Voldemort found out he could also use this to his advantage and if I refuse-"

"You will die either way." The Headmaster ended gravely. The silence was back again and Draco relished it. He did not like talking about his unavoidable death.

"If I offer you protection would you take it?"

Draco's body froze for a second time. Of all things, of all things Dumbledore could have said. Draco felt his mind considering it already. Then his mind flashed to Harry and the Weaslette. They looked so happy. His eyes hardened as he remembered the kiss he witnessed not to long ago.

"I don't want to take away the happiness he already has."

Dumbledore stroked his beard again before popping a lemon drop in his mouth. "Ah but how do you know he is truly happy?"

"It depends. On Monday's he is usually his happiest. If that wasn't the case he wouldn't eat an extra serving of food. His lips tend to curl up more often in Potions class and it would go by a bit smoothly. When he's angry his eyes tend to dilate and the only way he's calmed is when someone rubs his shoulder. I know for a fact when he's sad he tends to be the moron that he is and close himself off from the world. Tuesdays he's usually tired. He would yawn more than ten times during breakfast and by the time he goes to class he looks like he's ready to go to bed. He tends to get snappier on Tuesdays too. On Wednesday's he seems slightly cheerful. I cannot even imagine why but it usually has to do with the girl Weasley. He- He usually has this air about him on Wednesday's that he just got some. On Thursday's he seems relieved and stressed at the same time. He usually zones out more on Fridays. On the weekends he just seems like any normal sixteen year old boy and-"

Draco stopped and flushed. He covered his face with his hands.

"You and Harry are exact opposites Draco. I am pretty sure he knows as much about you as you do about him." Dumbledore said softly. "No matter how hard you both deny you have this magnetic pull between you two. It works oddly though. No matter how hard you try to pull apart something brings you back together." Dumbledore popped in another lemon drop. "It is like you both are metal and magnet. You oppose each other and you get pushed apart yet the metal moves and attracts you both back together."

The Headmaster looked at the blond boy and chuckled at the utterly confused look on that face. "I do not expect you to understand Mr. Malfoy for even myself is mystified by its complex structure. I do stand by what I said earlier. I believe you are the key to Harry's happiness."

Dumbledore seemed to turn slowly and walk out of the room with something – Draco wasn't sure what but it made him feel a strange sense of awe. Before he exited the old man paused, not bothering to look back. "Please, think of my offer." His old almost tired voice said. Draco buried his head in his hands and curled up into a ball.

He heard the doors click.

Dumbledore has said he held the key to Harry's happiness. Now Draco had to wonder if that was true or not. Either way he was sure there was going to be an extra load of problems coming his way.


	4. Chapter Three: Given a choice

**A / N: Sorry for not writing for a while. It's finals week. –groans- Shoot me right now. Anyways I've been drawing more than writing and now I'm starting to write more. I have a few stories that will come out when I actually finish at least three or four stories. They are called: The Amaranth, Hellfire, Voyeurism Series Part I. The one-shots that might come out soon are: Silence is a bad omen, Simply because I love you, Morning Shower, Radar Gaydar, To love a----- (short story), and Try Telling (short story). **

**Warning: short chapter. Not edited. Enjoy the crappiness lol**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Given a choice**

* * *

Draco stomped out of the Hospital wing two days later. He grumbled and mumbled under his breath about insane Medi-Witches who had it out for him. He snubbed off his friends who attempted to interrogate him as he sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast. He looked the other direction whenever Potter and his lackeys came along. He would sigh almost every few seconds and that would annoy him to no end. He felt like a bloody idiot. He spent the past two days doing nothing but consider the Headmasters offer. _Key to Harry's happiness _his arse. Over the years hating Potter had become a daily ritual. Then last year his Veela blood just had its lovely entrance in the world and now his bloody ritual was avoiding Potter and his Weaslette. Draco scowled at his plate of food and he was vaguely aware of his housemates scooting away from him. He wasn't exactly sure why but the basic assumption that he looked downright murderous right now. His eyes shifted around and it seemed the only people who weren't scooting away from him were Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, and Theodore (_damn him for having that lost puppy look can't even say his bloody last name_). That was to be expected after all these were his most trusted friends. He wouldn't trust Bulstrode as far as he could throw her and that wasn't very far. She had tried to become a friend, if you can call the attempt friendly.

He wasn't sure why he had a sudden flashback to fourth year where he had found the girl naked and in his bed. It was horrific and the mere memory made him drop his fork onto his plate. He grimaced and shook his head. He cursed his brain for the random and most definitely not wanted memory. He was sure that he was receiving curious and weird looks. He picked up his fork and took a nibble off the piece of egg he had on it. What day was it? There had to be a reason why he was so bloody irritated. There was no reason for him to be called pissed off. If he was pissed off not even his friends would sit near him. Oh wait their scooting away. Okay he was downright pissed off. What right did Dumbledork have to interfere with his life? And why _now_ of all times? The old coot had a bloody year – _a bloody whole year _– to interfere and he chose now of all times. Draco knew he was close to death. He knew he was on borrowed time if he did not bond with his mate by the end of this year. So why did Dumbledore offer protection now?

Draco rubbed his temple. He heard one of his friends ask if he was alright and he nodded slightly. He picked up his fork again and began to eat a little faster. Perhaps Dumbledore only found out this year. After all last year he had spent a few weeks out of school just to control his lure. Maybe someone spoke to Dumbledore but who? No one but his family (well it used to be like that) knew about his little…problem.

Draco took a napkin and pressed it against his lips slightly getting any crumbs. His anger was deflating slowly as he continued to think. He left the Great Hall completely ignoring his friends who were trying to get him to come back. His fists slowly deflated and he rubbed his hands trying to sooth the nail marks he made. He stopped when he reached an empty hallway and pouted. Damn Veela genes. His claws had cut his skin.

Draco sighed and leaned against the stone wall. The attacks weren't as frequent. He had no idea why they had stopped suddenly. It isn't like something interesting could happen in the span of two days. _Then again everyone found out I was a Veela in just one. _He thought a bit sarcastically.

The rumors were flying. Girls and guys lined up to see if they were his mate. The girls, mainly because of the romantic stories that come with Veela tales and the guys, well because they are horny little buggers. He rejected all of them. Merlin knew how much he wished he could have picked at least one of them.

However he couldn't choose because something chose for him. His eyes narrowed and he wasn't aware he was snarling. He just had to get bloody Potter now didn't he? Well that's just fu-

"Malfoy?" A sweet voice called to him. The blond jumped and turned around quickly. He schooled his face into disgust. There she was. He felt a pang of pain knowing she has what he couldn't even reach.

"What do you want Weasley?"

"I want to talk to you." She said softly. Draco couldn't stop his face from softening. He never hated the Weasley's. Why would he? He was not there at the start of the family's rivalry and contrary to belief he was not like his father- well not anymore at least.

He mentally shook his head and tilted his head to the side. He narrowed his eyes. "So talk."

"Harry is your mate."

Draco would have spit out pumpkin juice all over her if he was drinking any. His eyes widened and he was completely aware of the blush that invaded his face. "W-What nonsense are you-"

"I know its true Malfoy. I'm not stupid. I was there when you were having an-an attack." Her blue eyes glared fiercely into his. "I'm not unobservant either! You relaxed a bit _right _when Harry touched you!"

He pressed his finger against his lips and made a quiet 'sshhh' sound. He licked his lips and lowered his finger when he saw that she calmed a little. "Why do you care if he's my mate are not?"

The girl stared at him incredulously. "Y-You are kidding right? Harry- he's my dear friend and currently boyfriend." She ignored his wince. "Of course I care. Not only that but you're killing yourself by just being here. Do I come off so insensitive that I wouldn't care about that?"

Draco sniffed. "You have no reason to care about my well-being. I don't care if you worry yourself with Potter."

"But you do- and its killing you." Weasley said softly. "Listen…I didn't come here for this. I came here to tell you that if you- if you plan on ever telling Harry you have my full support."

Draco blinked. "Excuse me?" He said. He was pretty sure shock was written all over his face. He even saw her lips twitch upward a bit.

"I will support you if you tell Harry. I will support you two if you get together and…" She paused. "I'll even be there as a potential friend. I-I just want Harry to be happy. That's all I want."

Draco stared at her. He must have blinked many times but each blink just made it all more real. He clicked his jaw shut when he realized he looked like a moron. "T-I-I need to think." He said before turning and running away from her. He could hear his breathing getting louder and louder to his own ears. His heartbeat was hitting his chest so hard it started to burn. The tears in his eyes just stayed there blurring his vision. He wasn't sure when he stopped running. He pressed his hand against the wall and was panting.

_This can't be happening. My choice was set! I didn't have anywhere else to look! Now-_

_Now I've been given a choice._

He clutched his head and whimpered. "What should I do?"


	5. Chapter Four: A Friendly Interlude

**Warning: Is connected to the story. I guess it is some…lame comic relief? I thought it might be best to lighten the mood. It is also short due to the fact my brain is used from finals.**

---------

Chapter 4

---------------

He stared at his friend for a while. Blaise Zabini shrugged giving him the 'it-is-_your-_life' look. Draco made a whining noise. "Blaaaiseeeeee…help me I don't know what to do!"

Blaise scoffed. "You know it is a wonder why you're even in Slytherin." He smirked when a glare came his way. Then the boys face turned serious. "Draco why are you so intent on dying? I can't believe you aren't considering the possibilities given to you seriously."

Draco sighed and sat down on his bed. "I was raised this way Blaise. You know that. Normally I would follow whatever my father decides."

"I fail to see how this compares to the situation at hand." For a moment Draco glared at him with an annoyed look. This was not a situation for Merlin sake it was a life changing problem that should be taken seriously.

Then again Blaise would counter that with 'if you aren't seriously considering the good options why should I consider the bad?' Or he would go into a complete lecture of the pleasure of living and discovering the benefits of having mate. In benefits he meant the mind blowing sex. Draco shook his head slightly. _'I'm becoming more random lately – a Veela effect? Hmm…got to look it up.'_

"I was never given a choice. At least…not a real one. This is a first for me. I never looked at any positive possibilities because at the time there wasn't any." Draco ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what to do Blaise. I never thought this would happen."

He felt the bed shift. "I can't make the choice for you. I can only help you through it. Everyone can if you let them know what is going on."

"They do."

"The updated version?"

Draco pouted and crossed his arms. "Does it really matter?"

He felt a light punch on his arm and looked at his friends brown eyes. "Bastard. You really don't think about anyone about yourself do you? Of course it matters. We're your friends."

"Tell that to Theodore." Draco muttered. He sighed and leaned against his friends shoulder. For some reason his Veela side always recognized Blaise as just a friend. He never felt the burn when he was intimate with the black boy.

"Theodore's set on heartbreak. He was always the sappy romantic. Somehow." Blaise glanced at his friend worry evident in his eyes. He smiled slightly. "You've gain some weight."

Draco nodded. "Yeah- I don't know why though. The attacks have been getting less and less frequent."

"It's been a week hasn't it? The Weaslette is always watching you hopefully."

Draco frowned. "Why is she so willing to leave Harry!?" He practically yelled. She had everything he wanted and yet she offered her support – with friendship! "He loves her so much and yet she-"

"Ah, but is it really love?" Blaise asked with an air of mystery. "It could be a purely physical relationship with lots of healthy sex- maybe if you finally man up and tell Potter your feelings I can-" Draco bumped his head against Blaise's shoulder harshly and they both let out an 'ow.'

"Stupid."

"Jerk."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Now that's totally unjustified." Blaise said amusement laced in his voice.

Draco sighed. "Sorry."

Silence reigned their empty dorm. He was starting to miss Crabbe and Goyle's strange stupid antics. Draco wanted to bang his head against the wall for not being able to enjoy silence. He fell off Blaise's shoulder by laying down on the bed and looking up at the dull ceiling. Hogwarts is in dire need of being remodel. Was that a spider crawling there? "This would have been easier if one of you guys were my mate."

"It would have but I guess it is time for something new."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like being Veela isn't enough?"

"Hey at least you're hot now."

Draco glared at him. That old snobbish demeanor back. "Are you implying I wasn't before?"

"No, before you were just pretty. Now you are pretty damn hot." Blaise said falling back also. "Is that a spider on the ceiling?"

"Have you been checking me out?" Draco squinted at the ceiling. "It is. A black widow too – Severus could use the venom."

"You aren't _that _good of containing the Veela lure. I couldn't help but stare at your cute ass." Blaise frowned. "Let's kill it."

Blaise turned to look at Draco when he didn't get a reply. He landed in hysterical laughter when he saw the horrified look on Draco's face. "Does this mean I've been attracting the school population the whole last bloody year?! I thought it only started last week!" Draco groaned and placed his hands over his face. "I am going to be molested this year- I can feel it already."

Blaise snickered. "I can't believe you didn't notice."

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly in my best condition last year."

The silence came back. Draco shuddered. He absolutely hated the silence. It just seemed like a bad omen now-a-days.

"Way to ruin the mood Sherlock."

Draco blinked and tilted his head. "Who?"

Blaise waved him off. "No-no since you want to be all gloomy and depressing we'll go back to awkward silence. Shall I offer you a serving of cold shoulder too?"

Draco sat up and smacked Blaise's stomach. "Ow- that hurt."

Draco rolled his eyes. He sighed and went back to thinking about his choices.

He frowned and looked at Blaise. Nah, he needed a distraction. "Let's kill that spider."

"Okay."

--------------

**-hides- Don't throw rocks at me. It isn't my fault it is so crappy! I hope you enjoy it anyways!!**

**Oh! I wanted to thank those who already reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I would kiss all of you but I'm afraid it cannot be! For I am taken with a man. Er- boy -um...man? Sometimes I can't tell. Especially when he goes all into gamer mode. -pouts- My geeky little asian boi -sighs- oh god i'm getting mushy. I hate these eighteen year old hormones sometimes. O-o It may be a little early but I am scared of what I'll be like if I ever get pregnant. OH GOD I'M THINKING AHEAD! NOOOOOOO!!! I DONT WANNA MATURE!! But then that means I can't turn twenty-one and get plastered. choices choices...-sighs again- Sorry I am in a weird mood. Anyways I'll update as soon as I can! I still got english projects to finish unfortunately.**


	6. Chapter Five: Wings of Night

**Warning:** suicidal thoughts, -cries- this chapter is so crappy.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Draco licked his lips nervously. He still hadn't made a choice. Two weeks had passed and he still had to decide. It was five days until Winter break. Well four days since its midnight. He looked out at the sky. He was in the Astronomy tower. He sighed and leaned against the stone wall. The stars twinkled there happily while he was down here deciding his fate. It shouldn't be so hard. His stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies at the thought of possibly telling Harry.

He could still just take Dumbledore's offer for protection. It didn't include telling Harry anything. So why did he feel like something would happen either way? He blinked as a shooting star passed as quickly as it came. He leaned back to get a better look at the sky. Then his eyes traveled to the ground. He breathed and scooted himself so that he had room to stand.

Draco closed his eyes as cold air hit his face. He leaned closer to the edge and breathed. He almost forgot what it was like-to breathe like this. Last year when the attacks began it burned, everything burned yet it would never turn into ashes. It was unstoppable. He would practically writhe in his sleep and in his wake. His eyes fluttered open. His glamour dissolved off gracefully and his hair flew around his face. It seemed idiotic that he managed to feel so confined but so free at the same time.

He looked behind him just to make sure no one was there before looking out to the vast dark horizon in front of him. "Why is it so hard?" He asked to no one in particular – although he felt as if the Quarter Moon was listening in on him. Its gaze brightened before being shrouded by the unseen clouds of the night. Draco felt slightly insane but he had valid reasoning. The blond wanted to speak out to someone, something in this case, because it needed to be said. Blaise might be a good listener but his friend was always vague when giving advice. _You're being stupid it is not like the moon can hear you_. Draco told himself.

"I can't tell him. I can't. He's happy…he's-he is…he's light. I'm dark, dangerous- I'll just hurt him. Not intentionally of course but-" Draco paused and looked down. He gave a dry sob knowing that he had no more tears to give. "This isn't like me. THIS ISN'T ME DAMNIT! I don't show emotion – I wasn't raised to show emotion." Draco whimpered. "I was raised as a puppet – I rather stay as a puppet just so I can breathe." Draco brought his hand to his head and rubbed his temple soothingly. "Merlin-listen to me! I'm talking to myself."

Draco's hand lowered and his head rose. "I don't know what to do." To his horror and amazement tears began to form in his eyes. He gave a small sniff before shaking his head. "Gods I must be carrying tons of water. Just look at me- sniveling like a little brat." He looked back at the ground. It seemed so far down. "I should just jump – I'm going to die anyways…" He gave a dark chuckle. "No one would miss me…well that's a lie. Theodore would miss me perhaps even Blaise. I'm not too sure about Pansy…"

Draco stared at the ground and his heart began to pound against his chest. He took a couple steps back. _I can't believe I, Draco Malfoy, just had thoughts of suicide- it's so…it's something- unusual- foreign- so depressing. _Draco turned and left the Astronomy tour. He ventured out into the empty hallways enjoying the silence of the night. He walked near the stone walls just so he could feel the rough texture against his fingertips. The sounds of his footsteps were barely heard for he did not want to be caught by Filch. However that did not stop him from humming a sad, lonely tune. It was a sweet tune that he heard in muggle London. He wished he could recall the name of the song.

Draco suddenly froze. He could hear footsteps heading closer from in front of him and he pressed himself closely into a shadow on the wall. He had to crouch down slightly for it did not cover him fully. He held his breathe and watched.

Those footsteps were getting louder and louder. He could hear his heart beating so fast that his chest began to hurt. The pain seemed very little to him now. His eyes shifted when he heard a voice.

"Draco- Goddamnit Draco where are you?" A voice whispered in a hiss. It sounded irritated and angry. "I swear Draco if you got caught and lose points for Slytherin I will-" Draco blinked as Theodore walked into his view. He silently put up his glamour before moving out of the shadows and approaching his friend.

Theodore paused and blinked twice as the blond appeared seemingly out of no where. Draco spoke in a cold tone. "Even if I managed to get caught do you think it was smart to come out here- looking for me- with the risk of getting in trouble yourself?"

Theodore seemed to let out a sigh of relief before reaching out for Draco. Warm hands grabbed his upper arm and pulled him closer. He glanced up at his friends eyes. "You idiot! You got everyone worried."

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked behind Theodore. He shifted again. "Really now? You must have a lot of spirits in you to be counted as everyone."

"Don't get smart with me." Theodore tugged twisting his body around to walk back. Draco winced as Theodore tightened his grip on his arm. He glared. "Let go of me Theo." The brunette ignored him and impatiently dragging the blond.

"Theodore Nott if you do not let go of my arm this instant I will-"

Theodore spun around, letting go of the arm. "Why couldn't you tell us?"

Draco looked affronted. "Excuse me?"

Theodore's hands moved in exaggeration. "Why couldn't you just fucking tell us that you were a Veela?"

"Half-Veela." Draco corrected. His throat constricted making him feel thirsty. He could feel knots forming in his shoulders as they tensed.

Theodore nearly growled. "Half-Veela- WHATEVER. Draco, how come we had to find out through gossip- through Blaise, huh? I thought you trusted your friends more than that."

Draco snorted and looked over Theodore as if he was some sort of loony. "Trust? In Slytherin? Theodore what fantasy world do you live in?"

Theodore took a deep breath and took hold of both of the blond's shoulders. He let out a noise that suspiciously sounded like a sob. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the curve of Draco's neck. "I trust you. Gods Draco I trust you so fully and completely- it is not a fantasy to me." Draco swallowed. "I feel betrayed that you couldn't talk to me." Theodore nuzzled and breathed in Draco's scent. "I admit I'm also jealous that, of all people, you talk to Blaise Zabini."

Draco glared into the side of Theodore's face. Theodore shook his head. "I'm not trying to insult your best friend Draco- in fact I'm jealous because he is your best friend. It was the whole reason you went to him right?" Draco tried to move away as Theodore pushed himself closer to his body. He was about to say something when Theodore spoke again. "This…must seem so stupid to you."

"Sort of." Draco answered and he could feel his friend wince. "I…understand though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think it was important." When he said that Theodore's head snapped up from its place. Chocolate brown eyes searched his face- checking to see if the blond was serious. Draco flinched away as fingers attempted to caress his cheek.

"It is important." Theodore, once again, tried to bring himself closer to the blond. Draco left Theodore's gentle hold and took several steps back. He could almost feel the wall behind his back.

"Don't."

"Why?"

Draco looked away at the loving gaze directed at him. "Because…" He didn't want to finish his sentence. He didn't want to see Theodore hurt. Theodore stalked towards him and Draco gasped as his chin was forced to move. He grinded his teeth together as irritation started to ease in.

"I want you."

Draco gasped again. Theodore has always been blunt but this- he didn't want to hear this.

"I want you before you find your mate."

The blond's eyes widened. It seems Blaise didn't give them the whole story. "Theodore- listen, I-" For the second time that early morning he froze. The lips pressed up against his didn't completely register in his head. No, the only thing that his brain cells could think of was _this is not my mate._ Then the pain started to spear brutally into each and every inch of his flesh, _no_, his bones. He gasped and pushed Theodore away just when the brunette was about to invite his tongue in. His back hit the wall and he trembled. "Draco? Draco!" His friend called out in a distressed voice. "Draco what's wrong?"

Draco's chest heaved as he desperately tried to breathe. His vision was shaky and he could vaguely see his glamour shattering. Theodore's hand touched his shoulder and it did nothing to help the situation. If anything it made it worse. Draco flinched and tried to burry himself into he wall. He only ended up sliding down to the ground. His right shoulder began to sting. He barely noticed his friend being pushed to the side.

"Malfoy?"

Draco could have screamed. _No, No, No! Don't touch me. Don't come near me. _He knew he couldn't though. A strong hand took hold of his face and he was lost in a forest of green. He could feel the cold air starting to touch his flesh again. He let out a shaky breathe and allowed himself to be taken into a those arms.

"Let go of him Potter. I'll take him back to the dungeons." Theodore's voice broke through his panicked haze. It was underlined with hidden anger and it made Draco's heart lurch with fear.

Draco felt himself being lifted into the air. He groaned and rested his head against Harry's shoulder. He felt slightly ill as the other moved. "I'm not letting you take him Nott. After all when I got here he was like this. I assume it was because of you."

Draco could hear a shuffle of movement and assumed that Theodore had drawn his wand. "I don't trust you Potter."

"Funny, I could say the same to you Nott." Harry said. Draco could almost hear all the sarcastic comebacks running through Harry's head. Oddly enough it made him want to run his fingers through that unruly raven hair. He gave a groan. Harry seemed to remember the person in his arms and turned away from Theodore. He began walking away.

"Stupefy!" A voice yelled out. Harry cursed under his breath unable to draw his wand. Draco felt the raven shift as if to shield him. Draco gasped out in pain as a ripping noise was heard.

It was silent for a few seconds. Draco whimpered and clenched the raven's shirt as pain made its way down his back. He could hear Theodore's, and Harry's, intake of breathe. "Merlin…" Harry whispered out. Out of the blond's back were two large white blond wings that curled around Harry and him. "They're beautiful…"

Draco, who was starting to see black dots in his vision, smiled slightly. Happiness began to seep between the cracks of despair before the state of unconsciousness dropped down upon him.

'_They're beautiful…'_


	7. Important Notice

Wow, so hi! I'm posting this notice in several of my stories so if you are subscribed to several…I am soooo sorry for spamming you. And for exciting you if you like whatever story you are looking at.

Okay, so as you might notice, most of these stories have not been updated for a _very_ long time. I'll be honest it is due to laziness, lack of motivation, college, and life in general. Some people who have good work ethic can probably continue a story even after weeks or months of neglect. Unfortunately, I do not have work ethic. I work well under pressure and it is horrible. But it works for me and I'm currently taking a class that could help me fix that.

Below is a list of discontinued stories and the general idea as to where the story was headed. Please feel free to take the story and make it your own. I don't recommend using my chapters simply because my style of writing [back then] may not fit your own. **So if you do intend to use my previous chapters…please just let me know. I'll screenshot the conversation and I'll send you the link just in case someone notices.** Feel free to send me the link to your version these stories, doesn't matter if it is on FF . net or not.

**Do NOT take stories that are not on this list, it means I'm planning to continue them when I have time. Also do not use the same title, again I rather you make it more your own than anything.**

I'm also putting up what stories I plan to re-write or continue after my discontinued list has ended.

* * *

**Discontinued Stories:**

**The Matters of the Heart**: This story really wasn't meant to be anything serious and I think when I pushed into that I just lost interest. Not to mention that when I look back on it, I just really dislike how I wrote it. Draco gets way out of character to me and there was no real plot that I can sense now. I definitely mad Draco too powerful.

If you do take up this story, one suggestion is just leave Harry up to having those Voldemort related visions. I'd like to make Draco just a regular Veela who spouts wings or turns into some weird looking bird when his mate is in danger [then again I only made him half Veela]. Also I think the Golden Trio would be out and about more often. And no second language but French maybe. And since I still haven't learned a second language…I suggest just using bold or italics or something to say 'this is not in english'. LOL

**Plans**: I never really planned the story too much. I had wanted Draco and Harry to remain unbounded throughout the Horcrux hunt. It eventually would've caused Draco's healthy to decline gradually throughout the year. And since this is set in the first book [I think?], Draco's healthy will continue to change to drastic measures. I am not sure how to incorporate Harry into the story via floo call or call by mirror simply because there are only two mirrors [which I think would have been kept by Ron or Hermione just in case] and floo call [but they are on the run]. I think I would change Draco's relationship with Bella to be more of a "I-tolerate-you" sort of thing. If anything, Draco would just have acquaintances. I suggest making Draco a year ahead of Bella. So I believe in the first book she was a sophomore[?], if not then my bad. I just want Draco to graduate – I do NOT want him involved in Bella's vampire-human war. Simply because he has to deal with his shit and there is a chance that Voldemort is allies with some of these 'evil' vampires. I'd like to think Draco is smart enough not to risk it – so he can help in the most subtle ways if you can manage to think of some.

**Remind me how to Breathe**: Trust me, this is hard to give up. Simply because when I wrote it I was going through an emotional time. The reason I am giving it up is because I got tired of trying to bring up those same emotions after I got past it. If I had to change anything it would be the thoughts of death – while it is a strong emotion in the story…I think that someone who is already close to dying wouldn't focus as much on it as I made Draco. Yes, he's in pain. But I think growing up as a Malfoy has taught him how to mask that or push it all aside. Plus he's meant to be snotty. If anything, I would just put one chapter where these thoughts come into his head but he completely pushes them saying 'I'm a Malfoy, their lives would be dull without me'. This could be his most human factor. Denial and oppression. Because I would think that growing up in his household held a lot of rules – something that he follows [unless he's trying to be sneaky lol].

**Plans**: Again, I had no set outline or plans. Everything I do can be very vague unless I feel like writing otherwise. This story was probably going to be a depressing one. I had planned for Harry to reject Draco – not because he didn't care [not love] for Draco, but because Harry can be complex. . Generally Harry seems to be a very anti-romance guy. Not that he doesn't fall in love and doesn't like it. It is just that he never really received love from his relatives or friends until he was 11. I imagine Harry to have a lot of psychological issues. These issues would get in the way of his acceptance. Also, I think because Harry grew up with muggles who hated anything abnormal – he would have some trouble accepting homosexuality. Mostly because it was never an option before and it really can either be a "hush hush" thing or a "none of your business" thing or even a "you didn't ask" thing. Anyways, in the end I had planned Draco to die from being rejected [and because he was so weak in the first place…I would have had him die within a month or a week]. I actually think this could have been a strong and emotional story. So I'm not sure if I won't dabble in it again but if I do it'll be a re-write. Other than that feel free to use it as your own.

**How to Love a Porn Star**: I'll admit I will NEVER ever even consider re-writing this. This was way back when I used the words "uke" and "seme". I just…ugh…no. NO. I had no plans for this then. I have no plans for it now. So feel free to change and warp it into anything. Hell, make it pure smut for all I care!

If you REALLY need ideas…

Harry is still a prude; however Draco teaches him the wonders of sex. However, Harry also realizes that sex without feelings is kind of lonely. Harry and Draco don't have to be in a relationship at all. If anything it would just be sexual. I don't expect this to be a drama filled story. Actually, I'd imagine AU!Non-Magic! Harry would try to stay away from all the drama. Things I definitely would change, Dudley. Make him mean again – or at least show him gradually growing up.

**Engraved into the Soul**: Another story that makes me shiver. I dislike this one, I'm not sure why I started it back then. Basically its Draco comes from a rich but broken home. Harry is famous but doesn't like it. I actually don't remember what I wanted to go for. I think I just wrote this for the heck of it.

BUT if you REALLY need ideas…

I think this could be a jaded! Harry type of story. Draco would be a snot and a brat but he'd have more understanding of Harry. I'd figure Harry would be an orphan, though it would be better if he lost his parents when he was a bit older like 8 or 10. So he would have been in an orphanage or foster care, I don't care~. As for Draco, he's coming to terms with his parents recent divorce. He is also getting over an old love who is supposedly dead [Blaise: ideas for this…well none except his mother didn't approve?]. I suppose the story would mostly be about coming to terms with past/recent experiences. And also learning how to trust or love again.

* * *

**Re-Writes:**

Alohomora - Still going with the same plot with a few changes, Draco won't be as…vulnerable in this one.

Chosen to Love a Rival - Possible changes: Title, plot, creature name, attitudes

Fear of the Dark - was being rewritten, will still be rewritten.

Slave of the Masks - major plot change, going in a whole new direction people!

My Savior and His Dragon - an AU world that I'm still fixing. Title change is inevitable.

* * *

**Continuing**:

Sasuke's New Little Brother - Sorry! I've been really busy lately and I actually have been writing chapters. I have to edit them many times because of reasons a recent critique has told me I switch from past to present a lot and that I write to tell a story and not 'show' it visually. I blame essays [and me] on that last bit, you have to keep yourself un-biased from the topic so I'm stuck in that mindset.

Mistletoe Love Spell - Strictly a holiday thing. Didn't do it this year because I was in Big Bear w/o my laptop this time…and I had a few drinks. LOL

* * *

Again, please let me know if you are taking one of my stories and using my old crappy chapters! Also note that the re-writes and continuing list is not stories you can take! Sorry, but I'm still interested in them.

Also I plan on taking some of my old one-shots down - some of them will replaced with a new file though too.


End file.
